<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't believe I'm falling for you by multimadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522157">I can't believe I'm falling for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multimadness/pseuds/multimadness'>multimadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Bellamy is a dick, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rivalry, b99 au, brooklyn 99 au, oh no he has a new girlfriend, so is everyone else kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multimadness/pseuds/multimadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>B99 AU!</p>
<p>When Clarke made the bet she definitely didn’t think she would lose. After all, she was the best detective of the 99th precinct, there was no question. The only reason she did lose was that Bellamy Blake had an illegal amount of luck.<br/>Now she has to go on a date with the guy, a date he’s gonna make as horrible as possible.<br/>Might as well just get it over with, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>When John Murphy returns from his undercover investigation, everything comes rushing back to Raven. <br/>She has no right to want him back, though, after all, she was the one who told him she wasn’t ready for commitment.<br/>She was the one who ended things, that was her decision. That’s what she wanted.<br/>But then why the hell does it hurt so much, seeing him with his new girlfriend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for ruth &lt;3</p>
<p>The Bellarke part is mostly just fun and light while the Murven part is pretty angsty, I apologise for the mood changes throughout the story!<br/>Also it's not really consistent with the B99 storyline, the idea with the bet is inspired by the show, other than that I just do whatever.</p>
<p>(Yes, Chapter 1 is extremely short.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that’s 47!"</p><p>Clarke spins around just to see Bellamy Blake grinning at her. He’s leading a handcuffed man to the precinct cell, all while showing off his bicep in a very obvious way.<br/>
Man, the guy’s a dick. A very good-looking dick, but still.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"47 perps! Just found this guy spraying our building. Talk about stupid, right?"</p><p>Clarke gave him a puzzled look, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.<br/>
When realisation hit her, her face instantly changed into an alarmed expression.</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Hey, a bet is a bet."</p><p>"That was months ago, i didn’t think you even remembered it."</p><p>"Well, I did. Now if you would please take a look at the time, Princess."</p><p>The look that Clarke gave him now was one of pure disapproval.</p><p>"If looks could kill, Princess. If looks could kill."</p><p>"You suck, you know that, right?"</p><p>"Don’t change the subject, look at the time."</p><p>Reluctantly, Clarke does what she’s told.<br/>
12:59 pm. One minute until the bet ends.<br/>
She keeps staring at her phone until the little digital numbers change to 13:00.<br/>
Clarke looks up only to find Bellamy still smirking at her. God, she wants to wipe that smug expression off his face.</p><p>"Looks like you lost."</p><p>"Alright, you win." she mumbles under her breath.</p><p>"I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear you."</p><p>"You win."<br/>
This time she says it louder but she makes sure that there’s still enough disgust in her voice.</p><p>"That’s right."<br/>
His smile widens even more, Clarke didn’t actully think that was possible.<br/>
"And now i get to take you on the worst date of your life!" </p><p>"Oh I’d like to see you try, Blake. I’ve been on pretty bad dates."</p><p>"Everything has to be a challenge with you, doesn’t it, Princess?"</p><p>"Says the guy who suggested this bet...<br/>
And for fucks sake stop calling me Princess!"</p><p>"Whatever you say, Princess."</p><p>Clarke gives him a last disapproving look before she turns around and gets back to work.<br/>
She definitely isn’t happy about this whole date thing but she might as well just get it over with.<br/>
How bad could it be?<br/>
Even though she’d never admit it, she is kind of excited to spend some time with Bellamy outside of the precinct.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Raven usually gets over her failed relationships very quickly, god knows there had been lots.<br/>
If there’s one thing everybody knows about her, it’s that she’s definitely not one to get hung up on an ex, her exes are mostly the ones unable to get over her. She has that effect, guys fall in love with her very quickly and she just never really feels it. </p><p>Raven has always been the one with all the power after a breakup, and if we’re being honest, she definitely doesn’t mind.<br/>
So why on earth is she so rattled when John Murphy steps out of the elevator?</p><p>His hair has grown longer and he has a stubbly beard. Both of those things make him appear a bit scruffy but it just adds to his look.<br/>
Raven can feel her cheeks turn red, his rolled up sleeves that reveal his toned arms aren’t really helping either.</p><p>While everyone’s rushing to his side to greet and congratulate him, Raven finds herself unable to actually move. Her knees are pudding and her heart rate has increased considerably. When did stupid John Murphy start having that effect on her?</p><p>What they used to have wasn’t even a relationship, they just sneaked out sometimes during the day to have sex in the storage closet on the second floor.<br/>
They had been keeping things “casual” because that was what Raven wanted. At least she thought it was what she wanted. Everything changed when Murphy left for the undercover investigation of the Featherstone-Case.</p><p>While he was gone, Raven missed him way more than anyone should miss their “casual work-sex buddy”, she found herself thinking about him every day.<br/>
The first few weeks she couldn’t get herself to date anyone else, which was very unusual. When her friends started getting worried, Raven decided that things had definitely gotten out of hand.</p><p>After a serious conversation with Clarke (man, that girl can be mean), she really made an effort to get it together and ever since then she’s pretty much been living her life as she did before John Murphy came along.</p><p>Raven was absolutely sure that she didn’t have feelings for him anymore, she was even convinced that she’d never had feelings for him in the first place. Raven Reyes doesn’t catch feelings for a guy she was having casual sex with, that would be pathetic.</p><p>All of those things she had sorted out in her head fall apart when Murphy gives her a small smile across the room.<br/>
"Reyes." he says with a nod.<br/>
"Murphy."<br/>
Her reply is cold and casual, at least that’s what she desperately wants it to sound like, because in that moment Raven is feeling everything except cold and casual. In that moment she’s 100% sure that telling John Murphy she wasn’t ready for commitment was the biggest mistake she’d ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me ages to update and the chapter isn't even that long, I'm so sorry.<br/>I hope you enjoy it anyways :)</p><p>Also I haven't quite figured out how to do italics on here so just imagine the text messages in italics lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at herself in the mirror, Clarke isn‘t sure if she can actually go outside looking like this.<br/>
The dress Bellamy picked for her is hideous to say the least. It kind of looks like a cheap prom dress that‘s been run over by a car multiple times.<br/>
It’s only purpose is definitely embarassing Clarke as much as possible and seeing that she’s afraid to leave her apartment like this, it definitely serves that purpose.<br/>
The jazzy pink of the dress clashes with the ridiculous red hat she’s wearing. Clarke groans. This is a nightmare.<br/>
At least Bellamy let her wear her own shoes, how incredibly kind of him.<br/>
She gives her reflection one last dissatisfied look, turns around and goes to grab her keys.<br/>
She searches the little bowl with all the keys and digs for hers. They should really get some kind of system, most of the time the keys she was looking for weren’t in here. Luckily, this time they were.</p><p>"Monty? Are you home? I’m off!"</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait! Let me look at you first!"<br/>
Monty’s tone is gleeful, much to Clarkes displeasure.<br/>
When he sees her he lets out a hearty laugh.<br/>
"That’s even worse than I imagined."</p><p>"Thanks, Monty. That’s very helpful."</p><p>"Bellamy Blake really knows his stuff, I’d love to meet the guy."</p><p>Clarke snorts. "I don’t think you would, he’s a very unpleasant person."</p><p>When Monty raises his eyebrows at her, she’s sure that he knows she’s lying. Bellamy is an overconfident douche, that’s for sure, but she still finds herself looking forward to seeing him every day.<br/>
Clarke would rather go out dressed like this every day than admit that to him, though.</p><p>"You know he likes you, right?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Come on Clarke, are you that dense? This is kindergarten 101, he teases you because he likes you."</p><p>Clarke stares at him for a few seconds, not really sure what to answer. <br/>
Luckily her ringtone saves her from this awkward conversation.</p><p>"I just got a text.", she says, taking her phone out of her pocket to see who it’s from.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, avoid the topic all you want, it doesn’t change anything." </p><p>Clarke looks up at Monty, who’s smirking like a crazy person.</p><p>"Okay, Green, you can stop acting like my life coach now, thank you."</p><p>"Hey, it’s for your own good, we both know you’re not very good at handling this stuff yourself."</p><p>Clarke wants to object but her phone gives off another irritating noise.</p><p>2 new messages from Raven.</p><p>Clarke!<br/>
I‘m having a party at my place tonight, it‘s kinda spontaneous but i really need to get drunk today ;)<br/>
I assume you‘re coming because of the alcohol alone, but if you need more convincing: I‘m there and I‘m awesome.</p><p>But seriously, Clarke, don‘t leave me hanging. I‘m having a small crisis about Murphy being back...</p><p>Clarke sighs, Raven definitely doesn’t have the healthiest coping mechanisms, binge drinking is only one example.<br/>
And now that John Murphy is back, Clarke doesn’t expect the evening to pass without incidents. The last time Raven decided to drink her sorrows away, she had to go to the hospital with a broken arm.<br/>
Long story.</p><p>Are you sure that‘s a good idea? Maybe we should just have a talk about the whole Murphy situation like normal people.</p><p>Which "normal" people are you referring to here? We all know that inside wounds are treated by drinking alcohol, just like outside wounds are treated by rubbing alcohol. *</p><p>Very scientific, Raven.</p><p>Whatever, it‘s too late anyways. I‘ve already invited everyone we know.</p><p>Clarke groans. Typical.</p><p>You do know I have that "date" with Bellamy tonight, right?</p><p>I‘m sure he‘ll understand. See you later, I‘m counting on you.</p><p>There’s no point in arguing with her. Clarke doesn’t really feel like babysitting drunk Raven all night but it’s surely better than whatever Bellamy has planned.</p><p>Monty’s disappeared into his room again, he’s super busy writing a thesis or something. Microbiology stuff, Clarke couldn’t care less.</p><p>Dialing Bellamy’s number, she isn’t sure if he’s gonna let her off the hook that easily, it would be uncharacteristic to say the least.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"It’s Clarke Griffin."</p><p>"Oh, hey Princess!"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>He chuckles. "What is it?"</p><p>"Raven just texted me. She’s having a party tonight."</p><p>"Yeah, i got it too, I’m also her friend, remember?"</p><p>"Raven’s taste has never been great."</p><p>"Did you just insult yourself?"</p><p>"Whatever, that’s not what this is about."</p><p>"I think i know where this is going."</p><p>"Do you now?"</p><p>"We had a date, Princess. We made plans way before Raven did."</p><p>"I know, I know. A bet is a bet. But can we delay it or something? Raven said she needs me."</p><p>Silence. Apparently he’s trying to decide whether he should be a total asshole or not. <br/>
"Alright, for Raven, but you’ll drive me to the party. And we do this next week."<br/>
Good choice, Clarke thinks.<br/>
She doesn’t really wanna drive him there but negotiating is probably useless.</p><p>"I’ll pick you up in like half an hour, I need to change first."</p><p>"Why? I’m sure your outfit is party-worthy."</p><p>"Ha-ha."</p><p>He laughs. "Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Princess."</p><p>"Shut up, Blake. I’ll see you in 30."</p><p>And with that, she hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Raven?"<br/>
She swallows the shot Harper handed   her and turns around.<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
Raven finds herself staring at Octavia Blake’s concerned face.<br/>
"That’s like your fifth shot, maybe you should slow down."</p><p>"Have you been watching me?" Raven slurs. "Can’t blame you there."</p><p>"I’m serious. You don’t look that well."</p><p>"Why are you even here?"</p><p>"That’s nice." Octavia makes a face. "Lincoln brought me.”</p><p>“Huh. I bet your brother will be glad to see that you’re here getting drunk with his friends."</p><p>"He doesn’t even-" <br/>
Raven gives off an ominous noise.<br/>
"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, fine." is the last thing she manages to say before running to the bathroom. <br/>
She pushes some people out of the way, some of whom she’s pretty sure she’s never seen before. Or maybe she has. They all looked the same anyway, a big blur of faces.<br/>
After locking the door behind her Raven leans on the bathroom wall and slides down to the floor. She thought she was coming here to vomit but that urge is gone now. Instead she just buries her face in her hands and starts crying.<br/>
As always, Clarke’s right, drinking away her problems is never a great idea.<br/>
But, to be fair, it’s always the easiest. <br/>
Last time this happened, she had to go to the hospital with a broken arm. Long story.<br/>
Funnily enough, it was shortly after Murphy left. Raven never told Clarke that he was the reason for her accident, though.<br/>
Speaking of Clarke, where the hell is she? <br/>
Right now would be a great time for some emotional support. With shaky hands Raven takes out her phone and tries to write her a message. It turns out to be a bigger challenge than she thought, she can barely see her screen through the tears and the alcohol induced blur, let alone type something.<br/>
Just as she finally gets the chat open a message from Clarke pops up.</p><p>Raven? Where are you? We just arrived but I can’t find you anywhere. There’s so many people.</p><p>I’n in tje bsthroim</p><p>Bathroom?</p><p>Yes<br/>
Alsof whod’s we?</p><p>Bellamy and I. Hang on, I’ll come get you.</p><p>Raven wants to reply something about how Clarke and Bellamy arrived together and how that means a lot for their relationship but her fingers are really numb so she just gives up.<br/>
When she manages to stand up on her shaky legs her reflection scares her. <br/>
Her makeup is completely smudged and her eyes are red. She doesn’t really want Clarke to see her like this because it just proves that she was right again.<br/>
But she probably already knew that anyway.</p><p>While trying to clean up her face, Raven hears that omebody new seems to have just arrived and tries to listen to the animated chatter from the other side of the door.<br/>
When realisation hits her, her face melts into an expression of pure horror.<br/>
Out there is the one person she doesn’t want to see right now. A few seconds ago she was worried about Clarke seeing her like this but that seems like nothing next to the thought of showing herself in front of John Murphy looking like an absolute mess.<br/>
This can’t be happening right now. Who even invited him?</p><p>Three loud bangs on the door make her jump.<br/>
“Raven?? Are you in there?" The concern in Clarke’s voice is unmistakable.<br/>
Raven gives off an affirmative grunt.<br/>
"Raven, unlock the door, you clearly need help."<br/>
Reluctantly, Raven unlocks and opens the door only to find five people staring at her. Clarke puts and arm around her to support her, she must have looked like a baby deer, stepping out of the bathroom.<br/>
John Murphy’s eyes are fixed on her and they hold eye contact for what feels like an eternity before Raven breaks it to look at the girl standing next to him.<br/>
She has dark hair and a really beutiful face. At least Raven thought it was beatiful, her vision was still impaired.</p><p>"Oh yeah", Murphy says, "this is my girlfriend Emori!"</p><p>Raven suddenly feels like somebody’s punched her in the stomach and the urge to throw up comes back as fast as it disappeared.<br/>
When she notices everyone staring at her expentingly, she realises that she should probably say something. She tries to form a sentence but no words come out. <br/>
"Hi.", she finally whispers.</p><p>"Nice to meet you!" Emori’s smile lights up the room and Raven curses her own messy face.<br/>
Why does his girlfriend have to be this nice? It would be way easier to hate her if she wasn’t.</p><p>The awkward silence forming around their little group is finally broken by Clarke.</p><p>"How come you’re here?"</p><p>"Oh we were at this other party with Jasper and we just came along when he got the invite."</p><p>Raven only notices now that Jasper arrived with Murphy and Emori. She gibes him a small smile, which he returns.</p><p>"I hope that’s okay, Raven.", Emori adds.</p><p>Raven. She’s Raven. She needs to talk now. </p><p>"Mhmmm.”</p><p>Emori looks a bit hurt so Clarke comes to her aid. </p><p>“It’s obviously okay, we’re happy you’re here. Right, Raven?"</p><p>She nods. If she wasn’t this drunk this whole interaction would make her want to curl up and die. But in her current state she barely even notices.</p><p>Murphy and Emori make their way over to the living room and the small smile he gives Raven before turning around makes her want to scream.</p><p>„Are you okay?" <br/>
Raven thinks about acting tough in front of Jasper and this other guy, who she definitely didn’t invite, for a moment, but what‘s the point?<br/>
She slowly shakes her head and Clarke pulls her into a hug.</p><p>"Clarke?", she whispers.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I‘m really drunk."</p><p>Clarke chuckles. "I‘ve noticed."</p><p>"There are so many people here, I don‘t even know half of them."<br/>
Usually, this wouldn‘t bother Raven, she loves meeting new people especially at her own parties. But currently she felt overwhelmed by the amount of unfamiliar faces.</p><p>"Should I tell everyone to leave? I don‘t think keeping the party going is a good idea."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, they‘re having fun, just let them. And you should have some too, you deserve it."</p><p>"Forget it. I‘m not leaving you alone in this state."</p><p>"It‘s not that bad." Her difficulties standing without falling over her own feet kind of contradict the statement.</p><p>"I‘m gonna bring you to bed and make sure nobody breaks anything, alright?"</p><p>Raven nods. <br/>
"But after that go spend some time with your date."</p><p>"He‘s not my date!"</p><p>"Oh, really? Then why has he been staring at you since you came over here like 20 minutes ago?"</p><p>Clarke spins around and catches Bellamy‘s eye. He looks away hastily as if he was just caught doing something embarassing. Raven can see Clarke blushing and she starts grinning like a maniac.</p><p>"Oh shut up!"</p><p>"Promise me you won‘t keep loverboy waiting any longer? Bring me to bed if you want and then go over to him."</p><p>Clarke nods reluctantly.<br/>
"Alright. But you need to stop grinning as if you just did something great."</p><p>"You know what? You‘re gonna thank me."</p><p>"I doubt that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!!<br/>So I actually wrote another chapter, who would have thought?<br/>I‘m really sorry for the endless hiatus but I still hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Clarke is at parties, she doesn’t  really drink a lot. Usually she’s busy looking after drunk Raven anyway and today isn’t any different.<br/>After making sure Raven got to bed safely, Clarke makes her way over to Bellamy, just like she promised Raven.</p>
<p>She would sure love to have some fun and forget about being Raven‘s babysitter for now but unfortunately Clarke‘s pretty sure that she isn‘t just going to fall asleep and stay there. That would be too easy.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Clarke gives Bellamy a startled look, she almost forgot he’s standing next to her.</p>
<p>"I’m just worried about Raven. Sorry, did you say something?"</p>
<p>He chuckles. "Yes, actually, I’ve been holding this beer in front of your nose for like five minutes. Do you want it or not?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, I’d rather not, I think i need to stay sober to keep an eye on Raven."</p>
<p>Bellamy looks at her, apparently evaluating her statement.<br/>"Why do I feel like you always do this?”</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Never having fun because you’re always looking out for others. Just get a little crazy for once."</p>
<p>Clarke scoffs. "Don’t suddenly act like you know all about me."</p>
<p>"Woah, Princess, no need to get defensive. Want it or not?"</p>
<p>"Alright", Clarke mumbles, "but just one."</p>
<p>Clarke knows as well as anyone that "just one" is always a lie.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>"John?"<br/>Murphy looks up at Emori‘s worried face. <br/>He‘s been sitting in the corner of the living room sipping his beer and watching everyone for a solid hour.</p>
<p>"Oh hey", he answers unenthusiastically. When he sees her hurt expression he regrets it instantly.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?", he adds, now desperately trying to sound interested.</p>
<p>"I was talking to all of your collegues, they all seem like super nice people!"</p>
<p>Murphy nods and forces a smile. This girl is so social, he just knows that everyone instantly liked her. And they should, Emori‘s one of the sweetest people he‘s ever met. But for some reason he just isn’t as excited about this relationship as he should be.<br/>Well, actually there‘s not a doubt in his mind about what that reason is. Looking around the room for the hundredth time in the past hour he still can‘t make out the person he‘s been looking for.</p>
<p>"I couldn‘t find Raven though, she seemed cool, i really wanted to get to know her!“</p>
<p>Murphy freezes. Oh, so she can read his mind now, too?</p>
<p>"I haven‘t seen her since we talked to her earlier, either", he replies carefully, concentrating on not making it obvious that this is all he’s been thinking about.<br/>Emori’s expression tells him that he is not doing a good job at sounding casual. </p>
<p>"Why have you never told me about her? I’ve heard so many stories about all your other friends."</p>
<p>Murphy doesn’t have an answer to this question. At least not one that doesn’t involve mentioning the fact that he used to be madly in love with Raven Reyes.<br/>This might not be the best thing to tell someone in a fresh relationship.</p>
<p>"I just don’t have that many memorable stories about Raven."<br/>He knows that Emori instantly recognizes he’s lying. <br/>And what a huge lie that was. He has so many memories with Raven that are worthy of being told. So many things she said that made him laugh, but also so many things she said that made him realize how incredibly intelligent she is.<br/>The moment he realized he was in love with her, but also the moment she broke his heart.<br/>All of these are memorable stories but he sure as hell isn’t going to tell his girlfriend about any of it.</p>
<p>"If you say so." Emori smiles.</p>
<p>Murphy smiles back but he suddenly feels very trapped.</p>
<p>"I need to go", he mumbles while hastily standing up.</p>
<p>"What? Where to?” Emori asks, visisbly confused.</p>
<p>"Bathroom"<br/>He turns around and leaves a dumbfounded Emori standing in the corner.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>"Here you go", Bellamy says while handing Clarke another beer.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Detective Blake!", she slurs with a big grin on her face.</p>
<p>"Okay, Princess, I think it’s safe to say that you’ve had enough."</p>
<p>Clarke lets out a disappointed groan when Bellamy pulls the beer away. The fact that she rarely drinks has lead to her having a ridiculously low alcohol tolerance. A few beers can get her drunk as a skunk.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should get some fresh air?"</p>
<p>Bellamy’s words only reach her through a thick veil and they sound distorted. Clarke isn’t really sure why Raven gets drunk so often, it’s not nearly as much fun as people make it out to be. Well, to be fair, Raven constantly getting wasted probably has more to do with escaping than with having fun. That girl has a lot of issues. Especially with John Murphy back, she can definitely use the distraction. Unfortunately that didn’t work out so well, Murphy showing up at the party just made things way worse.</p>
<p>"Clarke?" Bellamy sounds concerned now. Whenever he calls her Clarke instead of Princess she knows something’s up.</p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah, maybe."<br/>She’s already forgotten Bellamy’s question but she’s too drunk to care.</p>
<p>"Balcony?"</p>
<p>Clarke manages to nod and she slowly starts to make her way over to the Balcony door.</p>
<p>"I’m definitely coming with you", Bellamy decides after observing the way Clarke stumbles toward the door, "don’t want you to die, right?"</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Raven stares at the ceiling, concentrating on not throwing up. <br/>The only thing she can think about is the huge disaster that this evening has been.</p>
<p>Well... There are a few other things on her mind but they all have to do with touching John Murphy. <br/>In-a-loving-relationship-John-Murphy for that matter.</p>
<p>Why did he have to show up today? Why did he have to show up at all? Seeing his face made everything so much worse than it already was.<br/>The conversation she had a few minutes earlier comes back to Raven and as a result, she feels her gut turn. She groans. </p>
<p>Raven Reyes doesn’t embarass herself at parties. That’s a law of nature. <br/>Sure, she always gets drunker than anyone else but the things she does under the influence are legendary. After you get drunk with Raven Reyes, you have amazing stories to tell.</p>
<p>It would be great to just delete this evening from everyone’s memories. Espeially from his. She blew every chance she had of winning him back when she came out of that bathroom, slurring and puffy from crying. </p>
<p>Her original plan to show him how cool she is and how well she’s doing without him went up in flames. The reason for this might be the fact that she’s absolutely not doing well without him at all and that she completely loses her cool around him.</p>
<p>When did she start caring so much? Caring about people isn’t really her thing, it just causes trouble and pain. So why can’t she just stop caring about John Murphy? Life could be so much easier...</p>
<p>Three careful knocks interrupt her train of thought. Raven sighs. Great, that’s just what she needs right now. More people seeing her in this state. <br/>Desperately hoping that it’s just Clarke checking up on her, she sits up in bed.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" </p>
<p>Her stomach, apparently not enjoying the sudden change of position, gives off a concerning noise.</p>
<p>"Raven? Can I come in?"</p>
<p>John Murphy’s gentle voice makes Raven freeze. The urge to vomit suddenly increases and she holds on to the wall in the hopes of regaining some stability.</p>
<p>Talking to him is the absolute worst thing she could do in this state, she’s way too drunk to act responsibly and she absolutely doesn’t want him to see her like this again.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." she whispers, knowing what an incredibly bad idea it is.</p>
<p>John Murphy steps into the room, a concerned expression on his face, and the moment Raven looks into his eyes, she knows that she’s going to do something stupid. Something she will regret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>